


Defeat is an Orphan

by devilinthedetails



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Massage, NHL Playoffs, Oral Sex, Toronto Maple Leafs, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 19:24:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10703529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilinthedetails/pseuds/devilinthedetails
Summary: Mitch comforts Auston after the loss in Game 5.





	Defeat is an Orphan

Defeat is an Orphan

The brink, which the Maple Leafs were all dancing around now that next game was an honest to God with no second chances, seemed to have devoured Auston, even though he and Mitch were sprawled facedown next to one another on Mitch’s king bed in the hotel room they were sharing in DC. Auston’s muscles were tense as Mitch massaged them, and the light that always burned in his eyes had flickered out like a flame doused by water. Determined to yank Auston out of the darkness that had consumed him, Mitch gave Auston’s shoulder a particularly firm squeeze and said, not sure whether he was ordering or pleading, “Come on, Matty. How are you feeling? Talk to me.” 

“Like I don’t want to talk.” Auston’s clipped words felt like a door slammed into Mitch’s face, but, lifting his chin, Mitch resolved not to be vanquished so easily. He wouldn’t be defeated twice in one night. 

“Try again.” Mitch snaked a hand down Auston’s arms, rubbing at the muscles that must be aching Auston if his own sore body was any indicator. “That’s not a feeling.” 

“Fine.” Auston’s voice was barbed with all the sharp edges of broken glass, and Mitch might have been more careful about not cutting himself if he hadn’t been so relieved to hear Auston begin to relent. “I feel like I’m shit out of luck and up Crap Creek without a paddle. We lost.” 

“I know. I was there,” Mitch reminded him wryly, resting his head against Auston’s taut shoulder as his hand drifted down to to knead Auston’s lower back. “You scored.” 

“Who gives a damn?” scoffed Auston. “We didn’t win, so it doesn’t matter.” 

“That’s not what you told me when I scored in the first game,” Mitch pointed out, nipping at Auston’s shoulder like a playful puppy, remembering all the love Auston had lavished on him after his first playoff goal although it had been a rough loss (though Mitch was quickly learning that every loss in the playoffs was rough). “You said then we should celebrate.” 

“I don’t want to celebrate.” Auston shook his head stubbornly but he let out a gasp when Mitch’s fingers slid softly around his waist to cup his dick, taking advantage of the fact that both of them had been too tired and sore to change into pajamas tonight. 

“Your lips tell a different story than your cock.” Mitch chuckled as he stroked Auston’s length and admired how it stirred beneath his palm. “It doesn’t take a detective to figure out which is lying.” 

“Has anyone ever told you that you’re awfully bold for an Omega?” Auston was grinding into Mitch’s hand, and Mitch could smell his arousal—a heady aroma that always made Mitch feel simultaneously invigorated and faint. 

“If anybody said that to me, I’d totally take it as a compliment.” Mitch stuck out his tongue, and, while it was hanging out of his lips, acted on the impulse to lick at the shell of Auston’s ear. 

“Your mouth gets you into trouble again.” Auston flicked a chiding finger across Mitch’s lips, and Mitch’s mouth tingled at his touch while his cock, turned on by the prospect of Auston’s discipline as it usually was, swelled with excitement. Mitch knew their relationship was all kinds of kinky yet that was what made it so perfect. They were two perverts in love with each other. “I think it needs to be punished and reminded who’s in charge, don’t you?” 

Mitch could only moan in response as Auston tugged at his hair and finished in the tone that was full of the authority Mitch craved, “Suck me off.” 

Mitch maneuvered so that his tongue could tickle Auston’s cock and balls, taking pleasure in the pushing Auston with tiny, teasing licks. 

“Take me in your mouth,” Auston rasped, jabbing his dick against Mitch’s lips. “All of me.” 

“Whatever you say. You’re the boss.” With a twinkle in his eyes, Mitch swallowed Auston and was silenced as Auston pounded in his mouth, scraping his throat and the insides of his cheeks raw in a way that somehow didn’t hurt. Auston was so big that he filled the emptiness inside Mitch after this latest playoff defeat and was so hard that he could be Mitch’s strength forever. 

“You’re right. I am.” Auston cradled Mitch’s chin. “Thank you for reminding me of that. Now all I need to do is take charge of this series like I did you, and we should be fine.” 

“We just need to take the next game in Toronto.” Mitch found it a struggle to speak when Auston was thrusting into his mouth but he put up a valiant fight to do so. “For the fans.” 

“And then win another back here in Washington,” added Auston, flashing a crooked grin, and Mitch knew he was thinking of the fans who had flooded Air Canada Centre and flocked Leafs Square, cheering their team and hoping to witness a win. That was how Mitch was certain he had done his job of reminding Auston that, even after a disappointing loss, he was not alone and had many people—not just Mitch—rooting for him. “For the fans.”


End file.
